nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Awkward Meeting
'Participants' Akatori, ''Yu, and Lily'' 'Awkward Meeting 3/18/14' Guest_Akatori2: -As gentle rain drops fell from heavy gray clouds, Akatori strolled in the somewhat quiet streets of Ame. Her flowing goldish ponytail swayed side to side as she walked. She had just finished a bit of shuriken training in the bamboo forest, and was a bit bored from the lack of excitement happening in town. What was stuck on her mind was how poorly she has been preforming lately as leader for her team. She would mumble with a harsh tone, as she kicked a small stone as she walked by the ramen shop- KonanxAngel: "I'm sorry Mother..." A young female about the age of thirteen made her appearance as she stared down at a puddle. In the reflection, a pair of deep brown eyes glanced back at her behind the black mask she wore. Her skin was quite pale as it lied in contrast with her long ebony hair. She placed a right finger on what looked like a large silver snowflake pendant that reflected off of the lamps lit in the village. The pendant dangling on a silver chain, it was the last memory this girl had. Dressed in black from heel to toe she looked like a tool of Amegakure, not the same civilian girl that lived with her mother peacefully years ago. She knew that her mother would have disapproved of the path she chose for herself. What was a child to do? Snapping back to reality she continued on through the puddles in the never ending rain as the "plink" sound fell hard upon her armband. Finally coming to a stop, she rested at what seemed to be a lounge. She was quite familiar with the area, but she wasn't very comfortable in showing herself to the public. Still, if there was anything her mother Kumiko wished for her daughter, it was to make friends. The female heaving a sigh, she slid open the shouji doors to find the lounge beautifully decorated in the villages colors. She also found two others inside. Sitting herself at one of the tea tables, she waited. Guest_ccdov: -Yu walked into the local ramen shop after becoming cleared from the clinic and able to go train again with Kagato and team one. He looked at his blue hair for a while he could tell that grew a bit from last time he trimmed his hair. Yu looked around and sat with his teammate Akatori as he talked to her about their experience training with the Kage of the village. His face had a bandage covering up one his cheeks and a his right arm wrapped up due to the fact that he blew himself up, He knew that he had to get better as a ninja. He would look up and see another person sitting by herself at a table alone, Yu would get up from his certain seat and go talk to the young thirteen year old girl. "Excuse me, how are you my name is Yu Geikami, And your name might be miss?" He said smiling to the girl even though his face was still in pain cause of his injury. Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori sat comfortably in her seat, she took a small nibble out of her dumplings, before placing the stick back down on the table. As she glanced behind her to see who else was in the room, she noticed a young looking girl, with the darkest of clothes and shiniest of hair sitting alone, just like Aka was. She decided against going over there and being a bother since the girl looked like she wa waiting for something. As her teammate,Yu Geikami, entered the shop, Aatori grew a warm smile, and was very excited to converse about the recent training sessions. As he tool a seat at her table, her mouth opened wide, ready to pour out words that would weave into a mosh of tactics and painful memories. Before she could even utter a sound, he had already stood up and traveled across the room to the girl with ebony hair who she had just been looking at. She would take a spiteful bite out of one of her pale yellow dumplings before heading over to join them- KonanxAngel: Lily recieved a cup of tea and a bowl of ramen before she noticed a male come to her table, asking for her name. Well wasn't this sudden. She wasn't really one to make conversation. "...Hello...I'm.." For a second she lost the thought of who she was as she peered into a pair of light blue eyes before her and then glancing at his dark blue hair. "Lily," she finished as she glanced elsewhere as who seemed to be his teammate also sat down. She didn't know what else to say at this point, feeling more uncomfortable than ever. However, even with her discomfort, for once she felt welcome as he smiled at her. Nervously, she brushed back a strand of hair that fell in her face as she fumbled her thoughts. It was good that the two that sat near by her could not see the emotions she hid behind her black mask that covered nearly her entire face. Only her eyes could be seen, but enough could be expressed just by looking at her eyes. Closing them for a moment, she took a moment to relax, before opening them again. "Geikami you said?...isn't that of Konan's clan?" There were only stories about the paper angel, but she seemed quite interested in them and saw her as a role model almost for the way she persisted as a warrior. "And you are?..." Lily's soft voice trailed off again as she glanced at who seemed to be a Yamanaka, a pair of green eyes and blonde hair to match. She only knew some things about that clan but it was enough to make her edgy. She had also seen the girl with her teammate Yoadai. Trying not to think about the two of them together, she veered her eyes off in a different direction, quite annoyed. This was one way to start the evening. Guest_ccdov: -Yu looked at Lily with a stranger look, he could never think to see a person like her before. He would watch as his teammate came over as well to speak to the girl, when he heard her say the name "Konan" He remember the stories told by his parents and his brother about her. He looked up to her for being a great paper user and also a great role model as well. "Nice to meet you Lily and yes. Also this is my teammate Akatori she can a bit well... crazy." He laughed at looked at Tori. Yu rubbed his hand through his hair making it messier than before as it fell in front of his face, he sighed at looked up to the ceiling of the ramen shop. " Um if you don't mind what clan are you from Lily if you don't mind me asking?" He asked looking directly at Lily waiting to hear her answer. Guest_Akatori2: She would glare at Yu with a confused look and mutter- idiot..- before giving the young girl by the name of Lily a warm smile. Aka would open her mouth, but close it just as quick, as her hyper active mind though "Let's have Yu do the talking. He could go for another kunoichi friend in his life". She supressed her thoughts, and let out a small yawn before listening to what the young girl was about to say- KonanxAngel: She blushed slightly as she turned her attention back towards Yu, hiding all sense of emotion behind the mask once again. Still, parts of her face could be seen turning red as she continued to stare into space for the moment. However, that warm feeling that creeped up in her cheeks soon faded as he asked what clan she was from. For a second she paused. "...Yuki." The Yuki were a cursed clan, even after centuries had passed. Her eyes flickered downward, now staring at the ramen in front of her. She would have to take her mask off at some point to eat. Her stomach growled at her as she breathed in the smell of shrimp ramen. It was her favorite. Sighing lightly she moved her mask upward just to where her mouth could reach the food. She wasn't ready to reveal her face just yet. Still, this position her mask was in was quite uncomfortable. Rolling her eyes, she removed it to where a young face was revealed. As she stared into the ramen, all she could see was her mother's reflection staring back at her. The two did look alike. "My mother was from Kirigakure but she came here.." She only hoped the two wouldn't ask of her wherabouts. Guest_ccdov: -Yu pulled down his mask before he ate away at his ramen, thinking about Lily's clan he heard much about them but he ever meet one in person until now. Yu stopped and took a drink of his green tea that he loved so much, he smiled and went back to eating. "You must look like your mom haha, I get that alot... I ever get tired of hearing that." He said laughing. The young Geikami finished his bowl before everyone else, he thought that Lily was a pretty nice person also a bit pretty as well. "Ah well that was wonderful that was good. Oh Lily are you the same age as me or a bit older like Tori?" He asked thinking about her age. He looked over at Tori and hoped that she will say something soon to make things weird between them and their new found friend in Lily. Guest_Akatori2: -She would let out her prideful voice and speak to the girl- Ah yes, I am at the age of 16, while Yu is 13.- She would finish her sentence with a sip of green tea, making an awkward slurping noise to help break down the awkward tension in those "new people" relationships that can be encountered any given day. With ease with flicked her wrist and broke the cchopsticks apart before pulling out a stream of steamy ramen from the bowl. She would scarf it down as she looked softly into Lily's bold eyes waiting for the girl to lighten up- KonanxAngel: Lily nearly choked as Yu asked for her age and then found out that he was the same exact age as her. "I'm thirteen too...", she said quietly as she used her chopsticks to gather up some ramen to shovel in her mouth, a perfect distraction. The silver snowflake pendant nearly dangled into the broth as it hung from the silver chain on her neck. Gripping it with a painted black fingernail, she placed it carefully into the black jumpsuit that was concealed with a thick mesh to lessen the effects of attacks. The soup was still almost too hot for her to take at full, but she still tried. If only she had her jutsu, she'd be able to make ice cubes float to cool it down. A silence overcame her before she fumbled for something else to say. She wasn't good with people. "So you are a chuunin or a genin Tori-san?" She addressed Tori as someone older, it was proper to address her with that respect. For a normal girl, her eyes would have lit up at the thought of a male her age that she could converse with. However she was not normal. Torn by her past, her emotions were not of a normal girl. Quietly she placed her hands in her lap, her expression remaining the same. Was the girl truly broken, or would time heal her inner wounds? Only time would tell. Guest_ccdov: -Yu relaxed for the time being and let the girls have a coversation for a while since he was doing most of the talking for his teammate and himself. As his face was peeling back, paper appeared in his hands he thinking of making something nice for his new friend. He paid close attention to the pendant that she was wearing, he decide to make a snowflake just for her. He focused a bit of his chakra bit by bit into the sheets of paper that he held in his hand. He wanted to make sure that it was perfect just for her, he smiled wide as he finished the paper snowflake for Lily. He held it up so she can see it, he felt good doing something nice. Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori would put her chopsticks down before leaning back in her seat. She spoke with a calm tone.-Just a Genin heh... -She then slipped away into thought of her times in the acedemy. How hard it was to become social, and act serious. It took her longer than most to graduate due to this behavior. Maybe if she grew up with parent's instead of customers she would have been able to learn social skills at a younger age. Her head now hurt from alll this though put into remembering the past.- Guest_Akatori2: *sigh* Well Yu, Lily Yuki... I must get some meditation in. So nice to see you guys.- Aka would take a sip of tea before standing up, placing money on the table, bowing out, and finally strolling out happy to have made a new friend- KonanxAngel: Lily raised her head up slightly to find a snowflake in the same shape as the one she held dear to her heart. Her eyes widened slightly as she watched the older genin take her leave. "Wait!..." But it was too late, she had already gone. Now things were awkward. She had not talked to a boy face to face before, not alone anyway, and not for pleasant conversation. Coated lightly in sweat now, it was not from the heat of the ramen as it had cooled. "Well then..." She couldn't find anything else to talk about now that the girl had left. Instead she found herself staring at his mysterious eyes. The irises were a pale blue yet they had an electric touch to them. Finding her face getting hot again, she turned away and then back towards the snowflake that he held in his hand. "Your origami is beautiful..." She wanted to smack her forehead at that moment, for she felt herself sounding far too cheesy. Still, it brought emotion towards her, and perhaps a bit of pain as well as she glanced at the folds so delicately placed together at all of the right angles and shape. Keeping her mind off of the thought of her mother and clan, she thought of something to keep her mind busy. "Hey Yu..Did you know that no two snowflakes are exactly alike?" She excelled in the subject of science, for she loved nature. She wondered if he liked the same things she enjoyed the most, even if it was the littlest of all things. Guest_ccdov: -Yu looked at Lily and watched as Akatori leave from the table, he was suprised to see her leave so early. He looked back at her and started to shake since this the first time being alone with someone as pretty like Lily. "Oh..um thank you it's nothing special." He was playing with his thumbs as he was just sitting there not talking about anything for a long time, He thought about when his brother made him a bird out of paper and made it move he was shocked about what he could do as a Geikami. Yu looked up and heard Lily talk about snowflakes; "Oh I never knew that hahaha, youl learn something everyday." He smiled. He started to blush just by looking at her, the Geikami male was speechless and was in awe. He wanted to say something but could not, so he kept it himself and silence came down once again among the two. KonanxAngel: "So...do you have any siblings?"...If the girl was going to get to know Yu, she needed to learn about his origins first besides the fact he was a Geikami. However, she grimaced at the thought of him asking about hers. She did not grow up with a father as he had stayed behind in Kirigakure until the end of his days, where she was left with her mother as she was born and the two led a quiet life in the outskirts of Amegakure until the two parted in spirit. She took the last bites of her ramen before cleaning off her hands, and wiping her mouth, placing the mask back over her face to hide her true identity and emotions. She hoped he got a good look, for it was the only look he was getting from her. "Sorry..I don't like to show my face much." Her voice was somewhat muffled behind the mask now that he heard her loud and clear before. She brushed back a bang from her face as she shifted herself slightly, her fingers laced together as they rested upon her chin. She couldn't help but feel interested. Perhaps it was a good thing to have some type of communication once in awhile. Guest_ccdov: "Um..Yeah, I have a brother... he's older but he's gone...." Yu looked down at the ground when she brung up the siblings thing, he wanted to cry but he had to stay strong just for him. His older brother was the one that Yu looked to for guidence and any other problem that his parents could not help him with. Yu would talk about his family in more detail and how much he missed his brother Li; "Um Lily do you have any brothers or sister, I would love to hear about them." He said. Yu wanted to learn more about the girl other than her age and her clan. Yu sipped a bit more of his green tea looking away from her, blushing so she could not tell. KonanxAngel: "So him too huh..," She thought to herself quietly as she observed his expressions. She noticed that he held the same pain she had held for years at a time. "I could be considered an orphan I suppose..My mother passed a few years ago and my father stayed back in Kirigakure before I was born...Last I heard he was murdered." She stared at her green tea which was probably cold by now before picking it up, removing her mask again to take a sip. "Death seems to have a toll on us all.." she thought to herself glumly before glancing at Yu with an eyebrow raised. "You ok over there Yu-kun? You look a little..red." Maybe he thought she hadn't noticed. She wouldn't have except the fact that the blood rushed all throughout his face making him look flustered. She smirked slightly as she folded her arms over her blooming chest. Being thirteen, she wasn't exactly small. While in some aspects she was still a child, she could have been mistaken for a fifteen year old in other areas. Guest_ccdov: -Yu started to turn a bit darker, as he looked at Lily. "I'm fine perfectly fine..."He said but then mubble "You're cute..." Yu looked at the ceiling and thought about his brother once more, he lived on in his memories and with him in sprit. He would sigh and sit next to Lily since they were alone Yu made more paper appear into his hands and make flower stems so he could make them bloom into roses. He focused chakra into each of the flower stem and each one bloomed into a different flower to a rose from a daisy. Yu would blush and give Lily the flowers to show some type affection towards her.- KonanxAngel- Now she was flushed. "Cute?.." She couldn't have been more flushed than when he started to craft roses from folds of paper. She watched in awe as he used his chakra to make valley folds, and soon one fold after the other, it folded into a beautiful origami rose as other assortments of flowers. She smiled a closed slight smile as she took them delicately from his hands. "Thank you...that was very sweet." To show affection back, she leaned over, her soft lips pressing against the right side of his cheek before she got up from her position, starting towards the door in silence. At this moment she didn't know what she was doing but it was late, about the time to be going to the home she created for herself. Although it wasn't much, it was still home. She was just glad she could afford a small meal for once. "Well aren't you coming? Its getting late..." Guest_ccdov: Yu felt her soft lips against his cheek, he smile and watched her get up from her seat and walk towards the door. Yu got up from his seat as well and put his mask back over his face as he was walking towards the door. Yu felt good by making a new friend his morale was up, he felt like he could take on the world. "Yeah, I'm coming just let me pay for the food." Before they walked out the shop for the night he ran back to the table and left money for both meals. He would run back to Lily who was standing at the door, "It was nice to meet you Lily, um hope we get more time hang out like this who can come over my house at any any time." He said smiling. He would bow to her for a wonderful time they spent alone.- KonanxAngel- She felt like an idiot for forgetting to pay the tab now that she had money, she was so used to scrapping for food. "Oh yeah the tab..sorry I forgot..." She placed her mask back over her face as she was about to make her leave. "It was nice getting to know you as well, although I'm not sure if its a good idea I come over.." She wasn't used to going into people's houses. Most of the time she was kicked out from them. That was the life she lived behind her life as a kunoichi. Bowing back to show a sign of respect, her eyes locked with his for a moment before she turned away, opening the shouji doors to the rain pouring from the sky as usual. Taking her usual walk towards the Amegakure gate, she looked back once, giving a slight smile towards him behind her mask, trying to keep the roses she had gotten from getting wet, which seemed nearly impossible. This had been a great night, but now it was time to visit her mother and tell her about her day. Maybe something was getting accomplished after all. Maybe her mother would approve. 'End Results:' While Akatori left her team mate to converse with Yuki Lily, the two young genins found they had a connection. Whether it will become deeper or fade away will only be known in time.